Resolutions An Impossible Quartet 7
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After Motor Ed crashes the team's New Year's Eve plans, Sensei advises Ron and Yori on some strategies. Meantime, can the team help each other deal with a surprise issue from home? Ron/Yori; Kim/OC Rick Please r & r!
1. New Year's Eve

Resolutions (An Impossible Quartet 7)

DJ Duncan

January 2008

Rating: T (Teen—fighting, some heavy duty training stuff and egregious overuse of the word _seriously_ by a certain KP baddie.)

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney.

Chapter 1 [New Year's Eve

[Bueno Nacho

Yori glanced anxiously outside through the window to her right and into the darkness beyond. Since she'd been a little girl, she had never understood the concept of celebrating the New Year. Oh sure, Japan, like America, did so. Yamanuchi was never in session on that day.

However, she'd never seen the value in the whole thing.

"Fun!" Rufus cheered, knowing exactly what Ron and the others had planned.

"Perhaps, _Rufus San,_" she conceded while glumly putting her chin in her hands.

"Great. I screwed up, didn't I?" Ron worried.

Her eyes shot up to find her BF standing there with a tray bearing a salad for her, two drinks and an super-extra-humungo-galaxy-sized container of nacos for him and Rufus. "You did nothing, _Ron San_. It is I who have the issues tonight." She smiled. "You try to include me in the celebration. I am sorry I am being the American-style party-pooper."

Ron exchanged curious looks with the mole rat who shrugged in confusion. Then he set the tray down on the table while placing the dishes in the appropriate places and placemat for Rufus. "What's going on?"

She frowned. "I just never got into this whole celebration idea. One can make resolutions and change at any point. Why tonight?"

He smirked. "Maybe because it's a whole new year and another chance to start over?" He took her hands.

"You started over last summer."

"Yeah I did. But I'm resolving to master my monkey stuff," he affirmed.

"I still want to master another weapon," she sighed. "But that's nothing new. The bola, scythes, staff and kitana are all so…typical. I want to try something else."

"So resolve to experiment on something. If you find something, start workin' on being awesome with it. Sensei's always talking about that change stuff as a part of a nature," he suggested.

She giggled. "You have definitely been there too long! You're quoting _Sensei Sama _even here!"

"Hey! The Ron Man knows a good thing when he sees it!" he protested before taking her hands in his own.

"And what do you see now?"

"A bondiggity ninja babe," he declared before kissing her. "Comin' back might've made things harder with the team but you're worth it."

She blushed but said nothing else. His words warmed her inside in a way that no fireworks could.

She speared her lettuce and glanced again at the night sky.

Maybe the night would hold promise after all……

Chapter 2 [Just before Midnight—Grotto Pass

After a leisurely dinner and mutual pep talk, the two ninja students met up with Rick and Kim at the latter's house. They spent some time talking with the Drs. P. (and fending off the Tweebs' attempts at horning in on the festivities).

Right about 11:45, Rick parked his car in the lot at Grotto Pass, the rise between Middleton and Upperton. "Here we are, gang. This is going to be so cool!" He got out of the car momentarily and pulled out a picnic basket from the trunk. "Ron, how about a hand, Dude?"

"Sorry, guy," the blonde ninja apologized before stumbling over the back of Kim's seat and falling face first in the gravel lot. He spat out a couple of pebbles before brushing himself off and going to help his friend. The two guys headed for the nearby picnic table with the stuff.

"What are they doing?" Yori wondered as she let Rufus get a peek.

"Rick's been prepping for this sitch all week," Kim reported. "Ron's dealing with a couple of skinned knees. No big there."

"Is this another New Years' Day thing?" Yori wondered.

"Uh huh. The folks gave him a bottle of something—sparkling grape juice, I think. Wasn't Ron baking something?" Kim clarified.

"_Ron San _was in the kitchen early this morning. He would not tell me what he was up to," Yori reported.

"Ron's trying to surprise you again," Kim supposed.

"He wishes to contribute. I tell him you and I respect him as he is. For _Ron San, _this is not enough."

"Don't I know it?" Kim asked while rolling her eyes.

"For my two favorite ladies, nothing's too good," Ron chimed in from the window. "Rick and I have got everything in place."

"It sounds heavenly, _Ron San_. I await your latest creation," his girlfriend agreed as she and Kim followed him toward the picnic table. There they found Rick setting up four cups, plates, the bottle of grape juice and a chocolate cake.

"Meantime, I wish we could turn off the communicators," Kim lamented.

"Sensei would remind us to be vigilant even as we _honorably _celebrate the holiday," Yori chimed in.

Rick cleared his throat and glanced at Ron. "I think we're being told something." Seeing his GF arch an eyebrow at him, he added, "Yes?"

"In addition to saving you from the black hole, yeah," Kim reminded him of her father's ever-present threat.

"What a _comforting _thought," Rick sighed.

Ron shook his head while hugging his girlfriend's shoulders with his right arm. "Hey, it's still all good. It's tough for us ladies' men to be guys but it's cool."

"Yeah! Cool!" Rufus chimed in.

Kim simply rolled her eyes and smiled. She'd missed Ron's good natured bragging.

"As long as we keep it to embraces, then we are as you say 'cool'," Yori affirmed while snuggling into the embrace.

Before any other responses could come, the clock struck midnight and the fireworks began blossoming in a symphony of light and sound across the black sky. Yellow, pink, purple, green and blue explosions formed a kaleidoscopic welcome for the New Year.

Yori sat entranced by the display. Not having seen fireworks like these before, the spectacle riveted her. Her eyes went wide and a big smile spread across her face.

"They're awesome, huh?" Ron supposed.

"They are amazing, _Ron San. Domo._" She kissed him on the cheek. "I appreciate this sight."

He rubbed her shoulder. "My pleasure."

Rick cleared his throat. "If you two have a minute, here you go." He handed them two full cups of sparkling grape juice.

"Sweet! A toast!" Ron realized.

"You betcha!" Kim agreed while raising her cup. "Okay. It's been a really big year for us." She took a deep breath. "Rick, it's been an awesome seven months with you as my BF. Ron, I miss seeing you every day even though we kinda do that in class and through our communicators. Yori, thanks for everything you and your classmates are doing for Ron. Let's make this year even better than the last one!"

"To the team, the best friends and best GF a guy could want," Rick concurred.

"Hey! That was my toast!" Ron whined before Rufus slapped him in the arm. "Fine!" He composed himself. "To improving ourselves. May we be more awesome every day!"

"And to love. May we keep her flame burning strong," Yori concurred while touching cups with the others'.

As the quartet drank down, they mused on each other's toasts, putting the deeper significance on the words and their meanings. The first three had focused on self-improvement and the bonds of friendship. Yori's however transcended the boundary, emphasizing the feelings that the couples shared for each other and themselves.

Before it could any further—and as the last firework faded over the Rockies—the Kimmunicator went off.

Seeing their resident genius on the screen, Kim urged, "Go, Wade, and Happy New Year."

"Thanks, Kim. Sorry to bust in on the big night but you aren't going to believe this one." Wade rolled his eyes. "Motor Ed's breaking into Denver's parade warehouse. Umm…mind making this our first case of the year?"

Seeing the other three nod in agreement, Kim relented, "We're on it, Wade."

"_Seriously,_" Rick added, getting eye rolling around the car and on the screen.

"Hey, that was so lame especially when Ed does it," Ron noted as he started to pack his cake up.

"We can stop him however," Yori asserted.

"On the way," Rick agreed as they sped off toward the state's biggest city.


	2. A Learning Experience

Chapter 3 [Parade Warehouse—Denver, CO

As Denver celebrated the just-arrived New Year, the vehicles and floats sat behind locked doors in a warehouse on the edge of town. Two guards had tried to make sure everything was in order. However, they lay slumped against the building and unconscious from the pistol whipping they'd received.

Inside, six goons labored away at the chains and locks holding the two biggest floats in place. While they couldn't have cared less about the decorative motifs themselves, their boss wanted a super-charged joyride behind the wheel.

"Let's go! This is going to be _so cool! SERIOUSLY!" _The leader smoothed his mullet and eyed the trucks eagerly. Motor Ed loved all trucks and gadgets. While not the brainiac that his cousin, Dr. Drakken, was, he certainly knew his motorized technology.

And these two trucks—prototypes on loan from Nakasumi's automobile branch—represented the pinnacle of that tech.

As the last chain fell, the head goon—a muscle bound blonde—informed him. "We're set."

"OOH YEAH!!!" Motor Ed proclaimed while breaking into a celebratory air-guitar session for a full ten seconds. "Let's get movin'. I don't want any problems. Seriously."

"Can't you use another word beside seriously?" a familiar feminine voice chided.

Ed rolled his eyes recognizing the family bane immediately. He wheeled around to find Kim and the rest of Team Possible watching him. "Hey, Red, don't you have a party or something? Seriously?"

"Hey, you could make a resolution to stop saying _seriously. _That would be worth celebrating," Rick jabbed.

Ed's eyes narrowed at the comment/crack. "See if my boys agree. GET 'EM! Then we get our ride!"

The six muscle bound goons surrounded the four teens and moved in for the capture.

"One apiece and we flip over who gets the last one?" Rick proposed.

"Hey, the team that fights together, stays together," Kim retorted before launching into a red headed one with a spin kick.

"Those are my thoughts exactly," Yori concurred while mowing through goons at a pretty good clip herself. While she and Sensei had worried about the layoff between her workouts in Japan, this was a pretty good substitute. As the brutes facing her weren't very skilled, she flipped between them and knocked them out without much effort.

After three of them went down, she heard a whirring noise. "What?" Before she could duck, something hit her hard in the shoulder, knocking her out.

"Knew Cousin Drew's Christmas present would come in handy. _Seriously,_" Ed announced while catching a boomerang in his right hand and looking at it weirdly. "Wasn't sure about it at first. I mean it's wooden and all. But it took you out, Babe. Sorry 'bout that but gotta go!" He rushed for one of the trucks and tried to turn it on. "OH COME ON!"

"Looking for these, Dude?" Ron supposed while holding up two starter plugs in his right hand and high-fiving Rufus with the left hand.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, BLONDIE? Every stinking time you have to seriously damage a truck or something? WHY? Can't you get some new moves?" Ed protested while stomping out the truck's cab.

"Get over it, guy. Besides, that was my GF you hit just now. _Seriously_," Ron groused while delivering a couple of karate kicks and knocking Ed out for the count. "And that's new." He looked Yori over to make sure she was okay.

"_Ron San?" _she asked.

"Yeah I'm here." He touched her shoulder where he'd seen the weapon hit her. "We'll have Mrs. Dr. P. look at that. Remember a ninja's body is a machine?"

She rubbed her arm while wincing. "_Hai. _I do. He escaped, did he not?"

"Uh no," Kim declared while pointing to the unconscious mechanic. "Sweet moves, Ron."

"Hey, the Ron Man's gotta hold up his end. Besides, nobody gets the drop on my lady," Ron pointed out while helping Yori to her feet. Then he looked at the curved weapon and then at her. "Hey. You wanted a special weapon, right?"

"_Hai. _So?" Yori queried.

"How about this one? You were awesome without your fans here," Ron pointed out.

At that moment, Officer Cobble led three of his Denver counterparts into the area. "You got them?"

"We sure did. Evening, Officer Cobble," Kim cheered. "Even kept the floats safe."

"We'll have to get the mechanics in here first thing in the morning knowing Mr. Stoppable," Cobble agreed while motioning for the filched parts.

One of the other officers added, "You've got our thanks for stopping them, Kids. Happy New Year. We'll have a thanks faxed into Global Justice tomorrow." With that, he and the other officer began the work of arresting Motor Ed and his goons.

"Officer Cobble?" Yori asked while holding up the boomerang. "May I have this? They used it on me and I'd like to find out more about it."

"A boomerang? I guess that's the least we can do. Sure. Again, thanks, Kids," Cobble agreed before heading off to help his companions.

Even as she felt the bruise on her left arm, Yori looked over the boomerang and nodded. _ Perhaps this might be what I have been looking for! _


	3. Ron's Latest Mishap

Chapter 4 [A Week Later—Yamanuchi

Yori finished her optional workout in the _Dojo _and wiped the sweat from her brow. While she went through her normal routine with her classmates, she trained hard with the newly-discovered boomerang to get a feel for it. After several practice sessions, she had learned to watch its parabolic flight and predict where it was going to end up.

She had also learned to catch the weapon with soft hands so as not to bruise them and worry Ron in the process.

"Perhaps a toss to the right?" she proposed to herself, recalling what Sensei had said about getting as much out of these sessions as she could. Accordingly, she tossed the weapon again.

As she did so, Ron stuck his head in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"_Ron San! _Get down!" she warned him.

"WHOA!" He ducked under the boomerang's flight before bragging, "No sweat! I had it all…."

However, he forgot about the weapon's return flight as it struck him between the shoulder blades and knocked him unconscious.

"_Ron San!_" She panicked while catching the weapon and rushing to his side. A quick look over determined that he was still breathing and his pulse was strong. She glanced at the weapon. "Will I ever master this?" 

_ One must always practice to gain a skill, Yori Chan. Have I not taught you that? _Sensei chided telepathically before his image appeared in front of her.

She flushed with shame. "I am sorry, Master Sensei. I do not intend to give up. I did not want to cause this accident however." 

"You warned _Stoppable San. _He did not consider the full danger. I will speak to you both about this matter when he is recovered. For now, I am sending Ayoki and Naisuki to assist you both. I will check on you both shortly." Sensei advised before vanishing again.

_ Speak to us? What will he plan for us now? _She saw the door slide open and the two afore-mentioned classmates rush in. "Please help us." 

"That boomerang has a kick to it. What did he do? Back into it?" Ayoki wondered.

"I tried to warn him about its return flight." She rubbed her forehead while worrying.

"The doctor will know what to do, Yori. Come on," Naisuki advised as they carried Ron out of the _Dojo _and toward the infirmary.

[Infirmary—Three Hours Later

Ron finally blinked his eyes open to see Rufus staring down at him from the nightstand beside the bed. "Rufus?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" the mole rat replied in relief at his human's eyes being open.

"Wow. Hey, what…?" He tried to raise his arms but his back protested. "OW!"

"Take it slowly, _Stoppable San_," Sensei noted while entering the room along with Yori. "You absorbed a strong blow."

"Yeah…Last thing I remember was ducking Yori's boomerang and then something hit me," Ron recounted.

"It struck you on the way back to me," she admitted while bowing her head. "I am sorry you are hurt, _Ron San._"

"Hey, it's all good. You didn't mean to hit me," he assured her. "And I'm tough. I'll be up in no time."

"Not at least for another day," Sensei disagreed. "Dr. Kogimoto agrees. Meantime, you can meditate some more."

"More meditation?" The teenager frowned.

"I sense your disappointment, _Stoppable San. _Remember, however, a warrior must hone himself inside as well as outside. View this as another opportunity not a setback," Sensei directed gently before leaving the two teens to themselves.

"Leave it to me to screw this up," he chided himself.

"It has happened to us both, _Ron San._" She held up her left arm as a reminder to him of the New Year's misadventure. "Sensei is correct. We must learn from our mistakes if we are to be successful ninja."

"Yeah. Like I can learn…." He put his head down.

"You _can_." She put her hand under his chin and raised his eyes to meet hers. "I have faith in you." She kissed him quickly. "Since we missed the evening meal, Nooni sent some soup over for us." She brought in two bowls with beef broth and noodles in it. "Everyone believes in you, _Ron San. I _believe in you."

He started into his meal with renewed energy; her smile at least dulling the back pain.


	4. Sensei's Test and Reactions

Chapter 5

[Two Days Later—Yamanuchi Courtyard

Ron finally felt his back loosen up enough to get out in the courtyard and go through the motions with the other students in the morning workout. Following Sensei's advice, he ignored his own insecurities and tried to move with harmonious motions.

Given that he tripped only twice in three hours, one might consider that a successful beginning for the teen hero.

When the group finally relaxed, Sensei approached him. _"Stoppable San, _I wish a test of your _tai-sheng-pek-kwar._" He motioned to a concrete post.

Ron stared at his teacher incredulously. "Here? In front of…?"

"_Hai."_

Ron gulped, feeling anxious about the test.

"If I may, _Sensei-Sama_?" Hirotaka requested. Getting a nod from the teacher, he told Ron, "Do what you did upstairs and at Monkey Fist's lair, _Stoppable San_." Then he smirked almost daringly at the other man despite feeling his own fears about the other's powers.

Yori nodded in support as well.

Ron took a deep breath while channeling his concentration.

Suddenly, the conditions changed. The sky grew dark and the wind kicked up.

"Stay where you are. This is normal," Sensei urged to his students.

As before, the blue cobalt aura outlined Ron's form. His eyes opened with a purpose clearly. He swung his hand at half speed.

The blow splintered the concrete, sending dust everywhere.

His classmates gasped. While they knew that he was the Chosen One, rarely had Ron shown the ability to channel himself in that fashion.

Ron, for his part, was just as stunned as everyone else. "Wow."

"As I told you, strike with confidence. How are you feeling?" Sensei advised.

"A little wiped but I'm cool for class," Ron told him and the others.

"Then we shall eat and then go to class," Sensei concurred while guiding the group toward the dining area.

Chapter 6 [An hour later

[Middleton HS

Kim sat in the lunchroom, checking over her notes for Mr. Barkin's latest quiz in the next class. _Now I know why Ron is so paranoid! _She ran her hands through her red hair, trying to get the gist of that sitch. While she knew she should've studied more, the bank heist in Upperton didn't give her the chance. Now she scrambled to master the information.

"Hey. You doing all right?" Rick asked.

She exhaled, letting her exasperation show through. "This is going to kill me."

"No it isn't," he disagreed while smiling at her. "Just relax, okay?"

She nodded anxiously. "Hope you're right." Hearing her Kimmunicator go off, she answered it, "Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim. Got some footage of Ron's latest training. Wanna see it?" Wade inquired.

She quirked her eyebrow. Yori told her about Ron's latest injury in the _Dojo. _"Do I want to see it?"

"It's a good thing."

"Show me then," she agreed while angling the device so she and Rick could both see.

After watching Ron smash the concrete with his monkey powers, she gasped. "Whoa! Where did he get that?"

"I tried analyzing the energy source but can't determine what it is. The only thing I know is that it's coming from within Ron," the genius revealed.

"He was glowing like that when we were at Yamanuchi last fall. Remember?" Rick reminded them both.

She pursed her lips, trying to wrap her head around the developing sitch. She had promised to work with Ron on these developing abilities. She had to admit that while it was spanking that he could do it, she also felt nervous at the raw power of the filmed display. _Get over it, Kim! You knew he'd be doing this when he went back to Japan! _

For some reason though, she recalled the Atitudinator incident. _What happens if that Zorpox persona gets loose again? _She grimaced at that thought.

"Uh, Kim? Are you okay?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine. Glad that Ron's doing okay," she announced. "Rick and I have to get to our Art Class. See ya."

Before he signed off, Wade exchanged concerned looks with Rick. Both wondered how well Kim was dealing with the scenario at hand.


	5. Sensei speaks with Ron and Yori

Chapter 7 [That night—Sensei's Office, Yamanuchi

For two hours following dinner, Ron had worked with the Lotus Blade, making it change shapes to different tools and weapons. With all of the injuries and the renewed emphasis on both his basic training as well as mastering his monkey abilities, he'd neglected the ancient weapon.

_Sensei would tell me to keep sharp on all of my stuff! Course I can always use the Mad Ron-Fu skills too. _He slipped on his robe and went to the bathroom for a shower. After returning, he changed the blade into a hair dryer and dried his hair that way.

"Somehow I do not think Sensei would be pleased with that use of the Lotus Blade, _Ron San," _Yori pointed out.

"Aw come on! I'm practicing with it, right? It's not like I'm dragging it through the mud or using it to hurt someone. It should be all good," he retorted.

Rufus concurred with his human. Still, he could see her point too. As such, he decided to let the two teens discuss this for themselves.

He finished with his hair and returned the blade to its normal shape before slipping it under his bed. "We all need to polish the skills. Get any more work with the boomerang tonight?"

"A little," she reported before sighing. "I try to make sure there is no one around before I work out."

"Hey. I told you. It's my fault that I got hit with it, not yours. You warned me. Even Sensei says so," he reminded her while pulling her into an embrace.

Feeling his arms around herself, she relaxed and smiled. "You are right. Now come. Sensei wishes to speak with us."

Rufus hopped into Ron's sash pouch before they all left to head over to their teacher's sanctum. Seven minutes later, they knocked on the door.

"Enter," Sensei bade. When they had done so, he greeted, "Ah _Stoppable San _and Yori! Please come in. I am glad you could join me." He shuffled across the floor.

"What is wrong, Sensei?" she asked as they all sat down.

"Nothing is wrong, Yori. You both just need to—how do our American friends put it?—Ah yes! You need to polish your skills. Particularly in anticipating an adversary's moves." Sensei looked earnestly at them. "When it comes to the boomerang, one must listen for the sound of its flight and be aware of every angle. The same goes for any weapon or technique an enemy can use on you."

Ron scratched his chin. "Kind of like how Hirotaka beats me in the _Dojo._ Great."

"It is a similar principle. I wish you to both to train blindfolded for an hour each day. Your eyes can lie to you. A ninja should use all of his or her senses to be successful," the teacher announced.

"Spar blindfolded? Aw man! No offense, Master, but Hirotaka will really beat on me now!" Ron whined.

"I will speak with him, _Stoppable San. _I am sure he will work with us. In the meantime, do not underestimate yourself either," Sensei informed him before addressing them both again. "I wish you both to spend time honing your skill with the Lotus Blade and the boomerang respectively as well. Yori, do not neglect your fans."

"I will not, Master Sensei," she agreed.

"_Domo,_" Sensei expressed. "One last thing, _Stoppable San, _please do not use the Lotus Blade for mundane tasks anymore. It is an honorable weapon. Use it as such."

Seeing her 'I told you so' glance at him, Ron frowned. _That tanks! _

"Very well. I shall look forward to your progress. Thank you for stopping by," Sensei concluded before letting them both go.

They headed for the courtyard and walked about it for a bit. While the night air was chilly, they wanted some privacy for themselves.

"How are we gonna fight blindfolded?" Ron protested.

She shook her head. "That is not what Sensei meant, _Ron San. _At least not at first. We must focus with our other four senses."

"Huh?" he asked, not getting the point.

She mused on the point for a second before responding again, "Besides our eyes, we have our hearing, smell, touch and taste. You have had problems focusing for an entire confrontation. Kim has told me so in the past and I have seen it. While your American-style buffoonery can catch an opponent off guard, others who know us will use it against you. It is also why Motor Ed succeeded with his cowardly attack on me. I was not paying attention."

"Yeah well you had a reason," he argued.

"That does not matter, _Ron San. _You should know better than I that our enemies do not fight by rules. I do not want anything to happen to you," she countered earnestly.

"Yeah I kind of see what you mean," he conceded. "Come on; we'd better get studying. Barkin put off that quiz for today but he'll hit us with it tomorrow."

She nodded and took his hand in her own. "Now _that _is better. You are prepared and know what to expect. This is a good thing."

"Really. You know, my studying would go better if I could get rid of the back stiffness," he supposed.

She rolled her eyes but agreed, "_Hai._ I shall give you a massage then we can study together."

He nodded, feeling glad for her company and not for the last time.


	6. First 'Blind' Match

Chapter 8

[Next Day—_Dojo_

After a particularly grueling one-two training/class combination, Ron made his way into the _Dojo_ still wondering what would be waiting for him there. He walked in to find Hirotaka already sparring with a staff. "Hey, Hiro. What's shaking?"

"Your first lesson from what Sensei has instructed," Hirotaka responded with a wry grin.

"Bet you're having fun with this," Ron groused while considering the blindfold waiting on the table.

"As much as I enjoy beating on you, _Stoppable San, _Sensei is correct. You are too easily distracted in a fight. It could get you or any allies killed," Hirotaka noted while considering the staff. "You do not use your full potential."

Ron tied the cloth over his eyes and fished around for his staff. Detecting the bamboo beneath his fingertips, his hands tightened around it.

"I suppose that's a good start for an American."

Ron ground his teeth. Even though he knew his classmate was only teasing, the gibe annoyed him to say the least. He tried moving laterally and tripped over his staff.

"Focus, _Stoppable San_," Hirotaka sighed, not wanting to get into the other's buffoon act at the moment. "Relax." He thought about his next words carefully. "Use the same awareness as when we meditate." He crept around the other man and tapped him on the side with his staff.

"Hey!"

"Listen. Concentrate," Hirotaka advised while bringing his staff down at quarter speed.

Feeling the air on his face, Ron managed to raise his staff, catching the other's strike.

"That is good for a first try. No deception. Just swing your staff and relax."

Ron tried to get fancy with his staff twirling it and feinting at the air between him and his classmate. As he did, he lost his gi in the bargain, standing there in just his boxers. He pulled off the blindfold to see the situation. "Aw man!"

"You never cease to amuse, _Stoppable San_," Hirotaka chuckled while considering the remains of the other's outfit. "We will get you another one. Then we shall keep it simple. When I was visiting your school, I heard about something called "KISS" theory. We shall use that."

Ron sighed, knowing the last s in that acronym stood for "stupid". _I'm going to do this if it kills me! _He stalked out toward the equipment locker.

_ This is going to take some work! _Hirotaka noted to himself, hoping that they could make some progress on that evening.

[Yori's Room

Even as Ron struggled with the blindfold, Yori felt the same frustration as she walked back into her room and flopped on the bed. For the previous hour, she and Nyoki had worked at the staff drill. While she didn't crash and burn as badly as her BF did, she still had difficulties.

Chippy ambled across the hall and looked curiously at her.

"Sorry. I did not mean to upset you," she advised in Japanese knowing that the monkey could understand her native tongue.

The ninja monkey nodded and offered her one of his bananas.

She smiled and accepted it gratefully. "_Domo." _She took a bite and expressed, "I appreciate your support. Let us hope _Ron San _is all right." 

Chippy nodded and called softly out into the hall.

"Yeah, I'm here," Ron agreed. "Be there in a minute, Chippy." He walked into his room and set his staff down. Then he headed across the hall. "What's shaking?"

"That is not your _gi_, _Ron San,_" she observed before finishing the snack.

"Yeah well…I had another of those training incidents. The staff did more damage to my clothes than Hiro," he explained sheepishly.

She giggled, recalling the incident on the third day of his first exchange visit. "Then we had about the same result. My first session did not go well either."

"You have all of those moves and that happened?" he wondered aloud. "Get out!"

"Fighting without one's sight is harder than it initially looks. We each have to learn much," she supposed.

"You'll get there. Once you get that stuff down, you'll be awesome again. Not that you aren't now…." He squirmed, wanting to compliment her but not fudge it in the process.

She smiled at him. "_Domo, Ron San, _for the kind words." Maybe the rest of the world still saw him as the klutz with moments of greatness. However, she saw his inner strength and heart at moments like that one. She kissed him before adding, "Let us have a cup of tea. Then we can return to studying."

Although he wanted to extend the moment for as long as possible, he didn't argue.

Barkin still lurked in the school murkiness and with him came the threat of a surprise quiz…..


	7. Barkin Stirs Things Up

Chapter 9

[Three Days Later—Principal's Office, Middleton HS

Kim rushed down to Barkin's office with the pink hall pass in her hand. She hadn't been late at all that week. All of her quizzes and homework had A-pluses. _What's going on now? _She walked into the office and over to the office assistant.

"Hi, Kim," the assistant greeted. "Mr. Barkin's waiting for you. So go right in."

"Thanks, Miss Marble." The teen hero opened the door carefully and let herself in. "Mr. Barkin?"

"Thanks for coming right down, Possible. Take a seat," Barkin told her while hanging up the phone. "I was curious about Stoppable and some of the kids at Yamanuchi."

She managed to keep her composure. "What's that, Mr. B?"

"It seems there are a lot of injuries to those kids over there. Frankly, I'm concerned," he revealed.

She shrugged. "You know Ron. He's an accident waiting to happen." She added a chuckle for emphasis. "Yori's dealing with an injury from our last mission."

"You might want to be more careful on those missions, Possible. I don't like my students missing class time for bumps and bruises. Got it? I'm going to talk with Mr. Sensei about this matter. Thanks for stopping by. See you in class later," Barkin dismissed.

She nodded and got right up. Leaving the office suite, she headed for the nearest ladies room. Once in there, she took out her Kimmunicator and sent a signal.

Sensei needed a warning of Barkin's sitch…and big time.

[Yamanuchi—Lunch Room

Even as Kim met with Barkin, Ron and Yori wrapped up their latest workout session successfully. After three such attempts apiece, they finally got the point of Sensei's exercise. Consequently, if they were focusing as they should, they shouldn't be surprised by an opponent.

"You see, _Ron San? _We can do it," she declared.

"I still feel dumb," he complained while spearing his food with the fork.

"Do not concern yourself with mere looks. If we pay attention, we shall do well against our enemies," she countered.

At that moment, his Ronnunicator went off.

"Hey. Wonder what's going on?" he asked while bringing up Kim's image on the tiny screen. "Hey, KP."

"Ron, Yori, sorry if I'm interrupting a training session. Is everything okay?" Kim inquired.

"Oh yeah. It's all good! Why?" he queried.

Kim sighed, "Barkin's going to confront Sensei about the training injuries. I thought you should know."

"Sensei cannot say anything," Yori argued.

"Barkin's not going to let it go, Yori. I figured you could warn Sensei," Kim replied. "Sorry but I have to jet." With that, the screen went dark.

"We have to warn Sensei," Yori urged.

"Yeah, this could be really bad," he agreed as they rushed toward their mentor's office. Five minutes later, they knocked at the door.

"Enter," Sensei urged.

"Master, please forgive us for disturbing your meditation. There is important news," she apologized.

"Please tell me," Sensei replied as he ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "What is it?"

"Kim just buzzed me on the communicator. Mr. Barkin's asking questions about the training injuries. He just asked her about them. She covered for us. But he won't let it go," Ron reported.

Sensei nodded even as he sat back in the chair behind his desk. "I took for granted that he would not notice such things. That is a major oversight on my part. As much as I value the connection between our schools, we cannot allow Yamanuchi's true purpose to be exposed." He tapped his right index finger on the desk and nodded ever so slightly. "Still, in every tempest, there is a golden rain drop. And you, _Stoppable San, _outdo yourself once more."

"Huh? Master Sensei, I don't get it," Ron protested.

"Your connections have brought us this information. We must be sure to thank Kim Possible when the opportunity arises," Sensei explained. "A good warrior never rushes into battle blindly, _Stoppable San. _Despite your issues, you do have a way of collecting valuable information. In this case, you evaluated it and delivered it to me without hesitation."

"Hey, it's from Kim. I trust her with my back and life," Ron asserted.

"As do I, Master," Yori added.

"As well you both should," Sensei agreed. "I sense that this call will be coming soon. In the meantime, why don't you both finish your meals and prepare for class. I shall be there shortly." As soon as the two students left, he smiled. Despite the headache that this situation could hold for all concerned, he continued to see the strides made by Ron and Yori both in many regards.

And that made his heart glad…..


	8. Resolutions Achieved!

Conclusion [A Week Later

[Yamanuchi _Dojo_

Ron stood in the middle of the chalk training circle; his staff held up at the ready position. Given the tensions in training and Barkin's classes, he was definitely ready to get some licks in at Hirotaka (while admittedly taking as few as possible in response). While not wearing the blindfold, he kept his eyes closed, choosing to practice with his other senses.

After several minutes, he heard the slightest tap of the door sliding shut as well as the breeze flutter by his face.

"BOO YEAH!" he cheered and turned on the newcomer with his padded staff.

The shadow opponent blocked his lunge with a staff of its own, choosing to test its force against its defenses before pushing him away.

Ron swiped again but the Shadow had leapt away. "Hiro, come on! You're the one tellin' me to fight like a man!" Even as he said that, he heard tiny footsteps kiss the boards behind himself and raised his staff just in time to block the next shot.

Ron being Ron, however, couldn't help tripping as he did so. He fell straight backward right on top of the Shadow and himself.

"Who's bad now? I'm the man!" Ron gloated.

"Hrumph!"

Ron stopped cold. That sound wasn't from Hirotaka…nor anyone else at Yamanuchi.

"Open your eyes, Ron."

He did so to find Kim lying underneath him. "KP?"

"Think I can get up now?" she asked although she let him see the proud smile on her face.

"Sorry, KP. Hiro was supposed to meet me," he apologized feeling sheepish about the whole sitch.

"I know. Sensei asked me instead. Besides I wanted to see your new moves for myself. Not bad, Ron. Not bad," she complimented as she pulled him to his feet. "That's the best I've ever seen you move in a sitch."

"Thank Sensei. He's had Yori and me working on that stuff for the last two and a half weeks." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of Yori, I promised that I'd watch her practice. Come with?"

"What are friends for? Let's go," she agreed as they left the _Dojo._

[Courtyard

Yori ran her fingers along the wooden surface of her boomerang picking up on its surface's intricacies. Despite the fact that she knew this particular weapon's qualities already, this study had already become second nature to her.

Off to the side, Rick and Rufus stood in as the resident cheering section.

Behind her, Sensei observed the conditions around them. When all was in order, he instructed, "Begin!" 

"_Hai!" _she agreed before whipping the weapon into the courtyard's mostly open expanse and getting it to return to her hand. While the first two throws were little more than lobs, the rest of the exercise turned into a series of calculated strikes at various ranges and targets.

Revealing the practice she'd put into them, she aced every target.

"Whoa," Rick whispered under his breath, marveling at the display in front of them.

She looked around, feeling disappointed at not seeing her BF there. _ Where is he? Perhaps he was held up by Hirotaka. Maybe Kim can get him here in time. _

"Release the last one," Sensei commanded.

She nodded reluctantly and released the weapon toward its target.

Suddenly, a stiff breeze blew it off course and toward the side door which was opening.

"Hey, guys! Are we too….?" Ron asked as he and Kim rushed into the area…and right into the line of fire. "KP, DOWN!" He pushed her out of the way and caught the boomerang albeit with a stiff hand. "OW! OW! OW!" He shook his hand to kill the pain.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" Kim demanded.

"I apologize, my friends. Are you hurt?" Yori wondered while rushing to their side.

"I'm fine thanks to Ron. Genius though might need a lesson in how to catch something moving like that," Kim assured her.

"Right. Now you laugh," Ron whimpered.

"It is a bruise, _Ron San. _We will get some ice from Nooni and, as you Americans put it, all will be good as new in a couple of days," Yori reassured him.

"Thankfully, we have a couple of days since it's the weekend. Barkin's going to be watching all of us like a hawk from here on out," Rick reminded them.

"Don't we know it," Kim concurred. "Are you going to able to cook with that?"

"Hey, guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, KP. Tonight is a thanks from us to you and Rick. And when has Chez Ronald _ever _turned down the opportunity to cook?" Ron insisted.

"_Stoppable San _is correct, Kim Possible. One must value the ties of friendship no matter what their form. Given all that we have gained in this new year thus far, I am glad we could all feast together on this evening. Hirotaka will lead the main group of students in the meal. We five shall eat in my sanctum. And now, I leave you to your creation, _Stoppable San._" With that, he left for the office in question.

"Mind some help in cutting and slicing, Great Chef?" Kim supposed humorously.

"Whenever would I turn down my teammates? Yori, that is—you don't mind helping, do you? I feel dumb asking when I missed most of your session," Ron countered turning the reply into an apology in mid-stream.

"I suspect that was a part of Sensei's design, _Ron San. _He knew when you would be coming. He tested us both. We both passed. I am secure that you have faith in me," Yori assured him while engaging them in a passionate lip lock. "Now we can make that dinner."

And with that, peace was with the world for that time at least.

But with the coming of Spring, a new test would arise. A previously lost artifact will resurface.

A secret order—rivaling that of Yamanuchi's ninja—would seek to steal it. Their leader, an immortal, held secrets to every aspect of that game.

But yet, the key would come with another Yamanuchi alum. What would the reaction be when she brought her allies into the fray?

But that, is a question for next time…….

THE END (for now)


End file.
